Chrono Cross: The Online Novelazation: Prolouge
by Joe Lupin
Summary: Someone asked me, Why don't you put your story on Chrono Cross instead of Chrono Trigger? It's because it didn't have Chrono Cross when I started out ok? Here it is...
1. Default Chapter Title

CHRONO CROSS THE ONLINE NOVELAZATION   
  
Prolouge  
  
  
Serge, Kid, and Korcha came out of the elevator.   
  
"Serge are you ready?" Kid asked Serge. He nodded, unable to speak.   
  
"Let's go!" Korcha said confidently. They ran out of the elevator room.   
  
  
The teens entered a room, much bigger than the elevator room, full of bats and monsterous robots. In the center, a white platform with black rings, unmoving. They ran towards it, and almost immeadiately running into a robot. It attacked.   
  
Serge ran towards it and hit it repeatedly with his iron swallow. When he saw that the damage he inflicted with satisfying, he jumped back.   
  
Kid ran towards it next. She hit a couple of times, then was forced back by the robot. He was mad. The robot trudged towards Korcha. It took of his arm and hit Korcha. Not to much damage. The robot was hurt when he took off his arm.   
  
Korcha defended himself, not wanting to be hit again. Serge was annoyed.   
  
No one messes with my friends and lives to tell about it, he thought angerly. He had worked up enough strength and used a magic attack called Slash and Dash. With lightning speed, he slashed it powerfully with his swallow. It fell. It was gone.   
  
With that taken care of, the kids sprinted throught the room, running into more robots that were easily demolished. They jogged into a room that had a glowing blue light in it. At first Serge thought it was the Frozen Flame.   
  
"That's the switch that activates the platform!" Kid said excitedly. Serge walked up to it and pulled with lever with great difficulty. They went back into the cavernous room. Korcha seemed a bit nervous.   
  
"Don'tCHA think this is a trap? Serge?" he asked. Serge didn't answer. He thought this was a trap from the beginning. Lynx was nearby, he thought. And he wasn't going to let them escape without a fight to te finish, to the death.   
  
They walked out on the platform, which looked now like water, and wereinsantly transported to another platform just like it, only that it was very high up.   
  
"Wow!" Kid said, astonished. "This is way above where we were before, eh Serge?" Now Korcha was really nervous.   
  
"Does anyone get the feeling that we just went throught the floor?" he whispered.   
  
Is this thing floating?" Kid asked. She looked down at the dome below.   
  
Serge shrugged and they continued up the path. Not too long later, they saw a pair of huge double doors. It looked as thought the doors were breathing.   
  
Serge looked up at the doors with dread. Suddenly he didn't want to see want was behind the doors. He didn't want them opened. Then they did open there was a flash of blinding white light and-   
  
Serge saw himself. Another flash. Kid was on the floor, unmoving. Another flash. Kid's dagger, dripping with blood. Another flash. The corners of Serge's mouth were twisting in an insane smile...   
  



	2. Chrono Cross: The Online Novelization Ch...

CHRONO CROSS: THE ONLINE NOVELAZATION  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
TOLD BY SERGE  
  
  
"Serge honey, time to get up!" I turned over in my sleep. "Remember? You were supposed to meet Leena next door today." I bolted up in my bed and ran downstairs.   
  
"Hi Mom, gotta go Mom," I said hurriedly and took off for for Leena's house. I met her mom inside.  
  
"Oh, Leena? She's at the dock, babysitting. You had better not make her wait anymore, Serge... women dont like that at all..." I nodded. I bent down to pet Leena's cat before I left and her mother looked up at me again.  
  
"Oh, you've never pet our cat before, you were always afraid of cats. When you were little, you were attacked by a feline demon. I guess that left an emotional scar on you. You'd better go Serge." I nodded again and left the cottage. I wet out to the docks to find Leena. She was standing, watching over the kids in the water.  
  
"Leena, Serge! Come on in, the water's nice!" I was about to shake my head no when Leena answered for us.  
  
"No I don't think so! How can i watch you if I'm having fun? And Serge has to go run an errand for me." I was puzzled. Errand? Leena turned to me.  
  
"Serge, you know what's popular these days, right?"  
  
"Yeah, komodo scales," I said. She nooded.  
  
"Exactly. You have to go to Lizard Rock for me, so you can get me some Komodo scales. It wont take long. Then meet me in Opassa Beach." I sighed. I might as well get the scales. Whatever Leena wants, Leena gets. So I nodded and left the docks.   
  
"You WILL get them?" she asked testily  
  
"Don't worry," I said in a whisper. Then I kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then I pretended to throw her into the ocean. She grabbed my arm and threw me instead. I surfaced.  
  
"Don't swim Serge!" Leena was laughing now. "Komodo scales!"   
  
I got out of the water laughing too. I was on my way out of the village when I saw the blacksmith/elements shop. I never gave it much thought, but I had heard from people that Beach Bums, Komodo Dragons, and Flying Fish were plentiful over in Lizard Rock so I stopped in. I may need to defeat some. There on old lady was selling some stuff.   
  
"Hello, welcome to my shop," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Show me your elements, please," I said. She nooded and withdrew a few stones of different color. I looked them over, not being able to tell what they were.   
  
"The blue stone is Aquabeam," she told me, amswering my question. "It hits the target with a high pressured water beam. Very good against the red element attribute. The red one is Fireball. Sends blow after blow of immense flame balls at the enemy. Good against Blue elements."   
  
I bought only an Aquabeam and Fireball element and allocated them immediately. I had used my money up. Oh well. I could get more by winning battles. I then jogged out of the village. Lizard Rock was to the southwest, so I went over there. I was welcomed to the tropical paradise by a huge boulder blocking the path. I pushed in to the side, into the water with some difficulty. Then a Beach Bum ran up to me and he attacked.   
  
It was just like in my dream. There were two Beach Bums. I ran up to it with my swallow and brought it down hard. I did it again and again. Only mild damage! In my dream I was stronger! Damn! He attacked me next. I was angry. I brought up my Fireball element. A giant Fireball hovered between me and the Bum. Smaller balls hit it for a while then the large one rammed it down. It died. Then the other attacked. I brought my swallow down on him in a critical hit, he died then too. I got a couple of Humours which I could forge better weapons with. I then continued on the path.  
  
I saw a Komodo Dragon but it queaked an ran away. Screw him. I continued til I found another Komodo Dragon. He was up a path. I went down and rolled a giant shell across a small tunnel and thenran up and scared the dragon into the cave. I cornered him, and attacked.  
  
The Komodo Dragon stood in front of me. I ran up o it nd brought down my swallow again and again. I was then forced bak by it and it came up to me and pecked me with its pointed nose. It hurt a bit, but not much. From the last attack, I was weak, so i used a magic attack called Cure. My mom gave it to me a couple of weeks ago. Then I still had more element power so I used an Aquabeam on it. It died. It didn't give me anything elements but I got a bone to forge weapons with. When I was done collecting, I left the cave. I ran back. The Komodo Scale! I needed it! I pulled a few scales off the dragon and left.  
  
I wandered around the beach for a while running into he occasional Beach Bum, and I saw the second Komodo Dragon. I saw me an began to run in circles. I chased after it and I was getting closer, closer, and then I pounced.  
  
The dragon must have heard what happened in the cave. It used an element, Magma Burst, and I was burnt and hurt. I attacked it and then used Cure. I was fine. It ran up to me and slapped me with its arm. Minor damage. I then used Aquabeam and it was hurt. I then brought my swallow down in a critical blow. It was gone.  
  
I picked off scales and then I continued. I jumped on a huge green tree trunk and walked down a path. I found the third Komodo Dragon. The trick with this one, was to pounce hen it was right under me so I could attack by surprise. I took a few tries, but I pounced it in the end.  
  
This time it was accompanied by two other blue lizards I didn't know. A blue one attacked first. It used Aquabeam. I staggered. I brought my swallow upon it. Four times. It fell and was gone. The other ble lizard had a beak. It came up to me and pecked. I used Fireball on the blue lizard. It fell. Gone. I was left with the Komodo. It used Magma Burst. I staggered. I was hurt. I used Cure. Then I used my swallow. Then IT was hurt. It slapped me. I attacked it with my swallow again. It fell. It vanished only to be replaced by a monsterous creature. Big as a dinosaur. I attacked it wit my swallow. It may be big, but it was weak. I used Aquabeam and it died.   
  
I picked off scales and discovered I had an element, ElectoJolt. I allocated it to myself and went to Opassa Beach where I'd meet Leena.   
  
"SERGE!" I looked around to see Leena sitting on a rock. I waved to her. She jumped down onto the white sand.   
  
"Do you have them?" I nodded and gave them to her.   
  
"See? You can trust me," I whispered. She kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed back. It was nearly the last act of my life. She turned and ran. I looked up and saw the tremendous tidal wave about to come crashing down on me. I was paralyzed with fear. Then I felt a strange sensation in my legs. I looked around to see a green light swirling around me. I wasn't scared anymore. The light had a reasurring effect. I closed my eyes and felt my legs being lifted from the ground. All I remember after that was being thrown back and the ground. Then everything went black. 


	3. Chrono Cross: The Online Novelization Ch...

CHRONO CROSS: THE ONLINE NOVELAZATION  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
TOLD BY SERGE  
  
  
I woke up to a mouthful of the glittering, snow white sand. I was definately still in Opassa Beach. I got to my feet, sputtering. There wasn't any evidense of a tidal wave hitting the area. Had it died down? No way. That monster, just going away? It didn't make any sense. Where did Leena go? Did I die? Is this Heaven? I saw a man and a Komodo Dragon coming nearer. The man was a little strange. He wore a mask covering his and he was floating, carrying a long staff, which was also floating. I thought the dragon was attacking him. I withdrew my swallow.  
  
"Woah, woah," he said, back up a bit, his hands in front of him.   
  
"Isn't that Komodo attacking you?" I asked. To my surprised, the man lauged.  
  
"Cody, attack me?" he choked out. "Cody is my pet. Everyone knows that."  
  
I wasn't sure whether to agree or run away. A komodo dragon is dangerous to humans. I nodded, feeling very stupid.  
  
"Well, I better get a move on. I have to be in Termina by nightfall," he muttered. "You best be heading back to Arni Village, Serge."  
He swiveled on his hell and vanished, komodo in all. I stared at the spot where he was standing moments before. The Komodo was gone too. What the hell? Did they just vanish? It didn't make any sense to me, so I sprinted off the beach.   
  
  
I got to Lizard Rock. There weren't any komodos or bech bums, but, flying fish. One just flew up to me and attacked.  
  
I ran at it with my swallow. Brought it downas hard as I could. This time it died before I could use an element or have it attack me at all. This was cool.   
  
There were more, but I avoided the battles. I went back to my village to see Leena. I burst into my home.   
  
"Mom? I'm back! Is Leena still out on the docks?"  
  
A girl answered me.  
  
"Mom? I'm not your mom. This is not your house, either."  
  
"But, but-" I tried to say but the girl pushed me out.  
  
I ran to the docks, hoping Leena could help.  
  
I saw the kids in the water, and Leena standing, watching over them. I tapped Leena on the shoulder. She turned to me.  
  
"Hello? Is there something you want? I don't have all day," I stared with disbelief at her. A kid yelled from the water.  
  
"Hey! Keep your hands off my sister Leena you jerk!"   
  
I stared at the kid now. He was Leena's brother, Mike. We had swum together for 6 years.  
  
"Mike! I'm just talking to him!" she went bright red and faced me.   
  
"Hey, come to think of it, you do look a little familiar to me. You look like a kid I used to next to a long time ago...."  
  
My insides leaped. Here we go! She remembers me!  
  
"Yeah but he died, he died at the age of 7."  
  
  
  
I must have hit the water, because next thing I knew, I was face up on te docks, all wet, and Leena giving me mouth-to-mouth. i sputtered and got up, shaking.  
  
"D-died?" I said, not being able to believe it.  
  
"Yes," Leena became real quiet.  
  
"We went out in the water together 10 years ago. We swam out far. Suddenly he got caught in a current. He screamed. I told him I'd go get help. He kept on screaming. By the time I had gone to get someone, and we came back, I heard nothing. The man I got was a fisherman. I asked him to use his boat to see if my friend had passed out. We went out together. I remember seeing my friend facedown floating in the water. I screamed. The fisherman covered my eyes. Later there was a funeral. I engraved his grave at Opassa Cliff just north of Arni Village."  
  
"What was his name?" Serge asked.  
  
"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Leena screamed. She sat down on the docks and cried. I ran away, not being able to believe it.   
  
  
  
Once I was out of Arni Village, I headed up to Opassa Cliff. There I saw a large rock. It must be the grave! Now I can prove that I'm Serge! I looked at the words and almost fell off the cliff.  
  
  
R.I.P  
Our Beloved Serge  
1982-1989  
He was barely allowed to live  
We'll miss you...  
Serge...  
  
There was some more but I couldn't take it. I was dead? I shook my head. This must be an elaborate joke. I put my hand againts my stomach. I FELT real, but-  
  
"Hey you! Kid! Didn't you know there's a law against haunting? We'll have to take you in!"  
  
As I took a step back, they took a step forward. In a short time I stood where one more step back would end my life for real.  
  
"Not if I can help it yeh yella-bellied bastards!" there was a voice. I turned round to see a young girl, about my age stnding on a high rock. She carried a crooked dagger. She had beautiful blond hair tied into a ponytail that went down to her knees. She jumped down from the rock and in front of me. I looked over her shoulder to see three men. One was tall, thin, and had a short, little mustach. Another was Short, fat, with brilliant red hair. The one in between was lean, muscular, and had gray-blue hair. They each had armor and carried weapons.  
  
"Now, sweetie, MOVE ASIDE OR YOU'RE COMING TOO!" I withdrew my swallow and prepared to attack. 


	4. Chrono Cross: The Online Novelization Ch...

CHRONO CROSS: THE ONLINE NOVELAZATION  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
Serge stood, prepared to fight, with the strange girl by his side. He ran up to the muscular person and attacked. Good damage. I leaped back, avoiding his swing of an axe.  
  
  
The girl took the oppertunity to do damage on the muscular one. Pretty good damage too, Serge thought.  
  
  
"General Karsh!" The tall man said. "His element attribute is-" he paused for a moment, "WHITE!"  
  
  
"That would mean he is more susceptible to Black element attacks!" Karsh exclaimed. "Solt, do you have any Black elements?"  
  
  
The tall man lowered his eyes to the ground. "No, sir, General Karsh sir,"  
  
  
"IDOIT!" Karsh roared at Solt. "Peppor?"  
  
  
"I'm shaking in my boots, to tell you this sir," the short man moaned, "but-but-"  
  
  
"BUT WHAT?" Karsh was anry.  
  
  
"I don't have any either, sir," the short man looked petrified.  
  
  
"Oh well. Lets just kill the brats and go home."  
  
  
Peppor suddenly used a Red element. it was Strength. He powered up Karsh. karsh ran at the girl and smacked her with his axe.   
  
  
Serge called up a new element. He got it on his way up to my grave. It was ElectroJolt. It shocked them big time.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed. Solt fell. Karsh and Peppor were left standing and Peppor was weak. The girl ran at Peppor and slashed him. He fell. Defeated.   
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Karsh screamed. He ran at Serge and swung his axe. He drew blood. Serge was weakened. The girl called up an element. It was Fireball. It hit Karsh repeatedly. Karsh fell. We won.  
  
  
The girl asked me whether or not Serge had an element to help his gash. He told her he had a Cure element, but couldn't use it because the whole world was swirling white and he felt very weak.  
  
  
"Shit!" the girl screamed. Karsh and his minions took off, not wanting to see the girl get pissed off again. She slid down to the beach and got water. She walked back up, and got a Capsule out. She ground it up and put it in the water.  
  
  
"Drink this, mate," she whispered. Serge could barely move, but as soon as he drank it, his eyes were in much sharper focus.  
  
  
  
  
TOLD BY SERGE  
  
  
I got up, and tested my arms and legs. Everything seemed fine. Then I ran over and hugged the girl. I felt tears coming on.   
  
  
"Thank you, thank you," I cried. I had almost died. The girl hugged me back. Then she stepped away from me.  
  
  
"Yer welcome," she said, smiling. "M' name's Kid,"  
  
  
I nodded. "Serge," I said.  
  
  
"Now that we've gotten to know each other," Kid started, "let's get to Termina."  
  
  
I gaped at her. "I-I barely know you," I stammered.   
  
  
"Well, you look pretty lost, and I'm new to these here islands. We should probably stick together."  
  
  
I shook my head no. Even though she saved my life, what if Leena remembers me? She'd be pretty damn pissed if she saw me with another girl.   
  
  
"You'll regret it Serge," Kid said.  
  
  
I was firm. She left, a bit disappointed. I bet she kinda liked me. I headed back for Arni Village.   
  
  
  
I must have fallen asleep in front of the village. I don't remember being in Leena's room sleeping next to Leena- SLEEPING NEXT TO LEENA! I thought she hated me! I scrambled out of the bed and against the wall. Well, against the window shade. It flew up.  
  
  
"Oh, good morning Serge-" Leena stopped suddenly. She stopped smiling. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I accidently called you Serge. See, that was my friend's name who had died."  
  
  
"I'm Serge!" I cried out loud.  
  
  
"That's not funny," she said sniffling.  
  
  
"How did I get here?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
  
"Oh, that," she began, "see, When i told my mom what happened, she told me to go up to Opassa Cliff and find you. It was way dark, so I couldn't see you. Then, on my way back, i found you sleeping by the entrance to Arni Village. What's all this about you being Serge? Wait, there was a BIG tidal wave over at Opassa Beach a few days ago. Did you come from there?"  
  
  
I nodded. She closed her eyes, as if she was thinking hard. They snapped open. "Maybe you lost you memory! I'd better help you!  
  
  
And just like that, she joined me on my quest to get home!  
  
  
We were just out the door when her dog came in.  
  
  
"Woof, Woof! I'll come too!" I leaned over and asked Leena if she knew she had a talking dog. She shrugged.   
  
  
  
  
The dog's name is poochie, I found that out from leena as we continued walking. We suddenly stopped in our tracks.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, this road is closed. Ghost are haunting this place. Unless you are the three investigaters?  
  
  
"Yes, we are," I spoke up. Leena elbowed me.  
  
  
"Serge! We could get in big trouble!"  
  
  
"Relax," I said and we walked right through.  
  
  
There were many monsters, but we avoided them all.  
  
  
"HEY! You can't go down there!"  
  
  
"Huh?" Leena said. We were climbing down a rock.   
  
  
"Why not?" I yelled. I wasn't going to come back up.  
  
  
"That area is strictly off limits," the guard answered. "I don't want to go against rules!"  
  
  
"We're the investigators," I said. The guard shook his head no.  
  
  
"Looked, if anyone asks, I hit you." I said. The guard sighed but let us through.  
  
  
"I can see, woof, why he didn't want us down here, woof!" Poochie whispered. There was a gigantic bird. IT had its back turned to us.   
  
  
"See that Egg?" I asked Leena and Poochie. They nodded. "I heard from an old man in Arni Village that if you incubate that in a certain volcano, you get a little dragon to come out and help you, guid e you."  
  
  
I crept up to the Egg and stole it. The bird turned around and squoked angerly.  
  
  
We screamed and scrambled up the rock.  
  
  
"That's why I couldn't let you down there," looked up to see the guard, smiling with relief.  
  
  
  
  
We were just out of there when we heard a voice coming from a huge skull that looked like it was from that giant bird's grandfather or something. A small skull bounced out of it, wearing clown makeupand a hat.  
  
  
"WAIT!" it screamed. "Take me with you! I'm a bit heavy, but I can't remember anything. I need a body! Help me!"  
  
  
In the end we decided to let him come along. He WAS heavy. EXTREMELY heavy. But we lugged him around anyway. We got to Termina at around nightfall. As soon as we stepped into town, Kid ran up to me.  
  
  
"Serge! Ain't I glad to see-" she stopped when she saw Leena. "I'll wait 'til the date's over, mate. Then come see me." She took off.   
  
  
We went inside a tavern. There I saw a man in the corner. He was floating and a staff was floating next to him... HEY!  
  
  
"Hello, Serge," he said calmly, sipping his drink. I grabbed his shoulders (with some difficulty, because he was very tall).  
  
  
"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?"  
  
  



	5. Chrono Cross: The Online Novelization Ch...

CHRONO CROSS: THE ONLINE NOVELAZATION  
  
  
  
CH. 4  
  
  
"Serge, calm down!" Leena coaxed. I put my hands down at my sides. And ran from the pub.  
  
  
I ran until I got to a statue at the top of the city. There I sat. I sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Hey, kid!" I looked up to see the skull bounce out of my pack. He began bouncing aroud, while people gave him nervous looks. I grabbed him and held him in my hands.  
  
  
"What do you know about what I'm going through, clown?" I asked. I realized this was pretty rude, but, what else do I call him? Skully?  
  
  
"WHAT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH? Look at me! I-I'm a skull clown! I have to bounce around to get where I want to go. What you're going through..." he muttered. "I don't know who I am, who I was, this kind of stuff. What you're going through..."  
  
  
I put him back in my pack, much to his dismay.  
  
  
"Hey! I'm not done talkin' here! Why you little-" I buttoned my pack and went to go look for Leena and Poochie.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Serge!" I looked around to find Kid staring at me.  
  
  
"Kid!" I shouted. She ran up to me and hugged me.  
  
  
"Oh gosh, I was worried, 'ah 'idmit! I thought you'd got yerself blown up er somethin'."  
  
  
I was glad Kid actually cared for me. But, blow myself up?   
  
  
She kissed me. Leena came by with Poochie.  
  
  
"Serge! Who's that?" she practically screamed. Before I could possibly answer, she screamed again.  
  
  
"You know, I'm sure that I liked you, but you just messed up those chances. I'm GOING HOME!"  
  
  
Off she went.  
  
  
"Leena! WAIT!" Poochie wailed while runnning after her. Kid shrugged and led me to a house hear an Indian's hut.  
  
  
She dragged me inside.  
  
  
"There was a man - or was it a woman? I couldn't really tell from the back of his/her head. He/she had shoulder length hair. I tapped his/her shoulder.  
  
  
"Sacre Bleau! Have you seen my medal for Heroism? Eet ees a very special medal, eet ees made of pure silver."  
  
  
He tured back around to his mirror and didn't talk anymore. I shrugged at Kid and we walked outside. There was a boy running around in front of the blacksmith's house. He turned to us and said,  
  
  
"Hey! Look at this shiny medal I found on the ground! I think it's a medal for honor."  
  
  
"Ya know, kid," Kid said to the kid. "This b'longs to a friend o' ours. Can we have it back?" THe kid looked at her.  
  
  
"I would be stealing if I didn't give it back. I just found it on the ground." He put it in my hand and said, "Sorry."  
  
  
"That's alright kid," I said to the boy. He smiled and ran off.  
  
  
"That kid was real nice." Kid said. I nodded.  
  
  
"At least he didn't steal from others like you two punks! That's my medal!"  
  
  
He pulled out a sword. I withdrew my swallow and Kid pulled out her dagger.   
  
  
He ran at Kid first. Kid ducked. He got her in the leg, though. Iscreamed with fury and ran at the man. I attacked him again and again. He was weak. Kid ran at him and attacked him. He fell. Spectators were staring at us. We put our weapons away.   
  
  
"Don't leave me!" The man cried. I walked over to him.   
  
  
"If I heal you, you owe me and my friend," I said. He nodded. I withdrew my new element, RecoverAll. I healed Kid and the man. He stood up and nervously went digging in his pack. He brought out some silver. He handed it to me and took off running. I tuned to Kid.  
  
  
"Wow! That's enough silver to make new weapons for both of us!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
"That man!" I said. She nodded and we rushed his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was still grumbling about how many people he had to kill to get the award when i presented it in front of his face. It broke into a smile.  
  
  
"YOU FOUND IT!" I nodded and Kid smiled. He jumped up.  
  
  
"Hello! My name ees Pierre, and I vould be honored if I could accompany you on your journey." I nodded. I remembered Pierre. He was a champianship and master swordsman. I smiled. So did Kid. So did Pierre. Kid spoke up.   
  
  
"We gotta go to the Viper Manor," I didn't ask why. I just knew I'd get a long explanation. "It's where those guys are that attacked you Serge." I remember at Opassa cliff. Karsh, Solt, and Peppor. I chuckled at their stupidity.  
  
  
"My medal might get us into ze Manor," Pierre said. I nodded. Kid looked at me.   
  
  
Where was Viper Manor?...... 


	6. Chrono Cross: The Online Novelization Ch...

CHRONO CROSS: THE ONLINE NOVELIZATION  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
Author's note: This chapter I decided to do something different. It is told in Kid's POV. There is some extreme cursing. Just either ignore it, or laugh at it.   
  
  
  
I left Termina with Serge and Pierre that day. We headed for Viper Manor. I thought with an expert swordsman, we'd be well on our way. I had told Serge we were going to find out why those jerks were attacking him. But I wanted to raid the vault and see if the General had the Frozen Flame. Lynx was hot on our tails. And if he got it before me, we'd all be in deep shit. I felt guilty lying to Serge. We stopped at the front of the gates and pushed Pierre forward.  
  
  
"Do your thing, mate," I said. Pierre shot a disgusted look at me and strolled up to the guards. Serge and I jumped in the nearest bush.  
  
  
"Bonjor," Pierre said with his freaky french accent. He leaned forward to shake one of the guards' hands. The guard didn't move.   
  
  
"I am heere to pay a visit to ze great General Viper. In fact, 'e 'as invited me 'imself. My name is Pierre."  
  
  
"The great swordsman?" one of them asked gruffly.  
  
  
"Yes," Pierre answered.  
  
  
"The General's apologies," the guard said. "But he must cancel your visit. He has a very important visit- the General from Porre. I'm going to ask you to leave.  
  
  
"But ze medal-" Pierre pleaded.  
  
  
"NO!" the other guard shouted. "GET OUT!" Pierre left then turned around.  
  
  
"Vhat if I brought you ze Serge boy Karsh vas looking for?" Pierre said with sly smile. I turned to Serge. He was white.  
  
  
"Pierre," he said, shaking.   
  
  
"Serge!" I screamed silently. "Let's make a break for it. We can get out of here. They don't see us. We can still leave.  
  
  
"Pierre," was all Serge said. He looked sick. Pierre grabbed him roughly. Dragged him to the gate. I followed, silently cursing. The guards grabbed him. Serge pulled out his swallow. I pulled out my dagger. The guards looked surprised. Then they withdrew their swords, cacking evilly.   
  
  
"You vant him," Pierre called out, "Fight then! I vill have no part of zis!" he stepped back. Serge looked sick. I could tell his power was dropping. A guard ran forward and slashed him. I screamed as he crumpled to the ground. Pierre looked shocked and then stepped forward withdrawing his sword.   
  
  
"I could kill you," I said. Pierre just laughed. I attacked the guard with everything I got. He was hurt. Pierre ran forward and slashed him with his own sword. THe guard fell. The other guard ran at me and began slashing. If it weren't for that bronze helmet Serge gave me... well I wouldn't be writing this story now. I called up an element. Fireball. A ball of fire appeared. A few of smaller balls hit the guard. Then the huge one rammed him to the ground. He fell. I rushed at Serge. He was bleeding. I checked his breathing. It was short and ragged. I pulled out a capsule and gave it to him. His eyes fluttered open.   
  
  
"Hey," he said, giving me a weak smile. I hugged him.   
  
  
"That's twice I nearly lost you," I said. I blinked back tears. He looked at Pierre and his face tightened. Pierre stepped back.  
  
  
"I didn't tsink you vould believe me," Pierre said hastilly. Serge stood up, so did I. Serge withdrew his swallow. I held my dagger at battle stance. Pierre turned white.  
  
  
"I didn't tsink you vould believe us Pierre," Serge said in that freaky accent. I laughed. Pierre flushed. I led the way through the gate. We were stopped short by the pair that originally attacked Serge.  
  
  
"How perfectly perfect Solt!" that little fat bastard said.  
  
  
"Yes, how wonderfully wonderful!" Solt exclaimed.  
  
  
"Because now we have secret weapon the will surely for sure take care of. They took out their weapons. As did us. Then the secret weapon they were holding back lauched itself from the front doors and attacked Serge. It took off at least 500 of his hitpoints! Sege crumpled. I screamed. That's twice in a row, you little bastards, I thought. Immediately after that the tall SOB used an element called Revive. Serge got up, but he was weak. Serge used his Cure. He was up to full strength. We decided to take down the big fatass first. Serge and I both ran at him the same time. We slashed, dashed, cut, stabbed. The creature bellowed. He grabbed the little fat bastard and hit Pierre with him. Pierre staggered back. The fatass crumpled. Next the creature picked up the skinny shithead and smacked him into me. I roared. The skinny fucker died. I attacked. Pierre followed suit and we all attacked at once. We all leaped back and called up different elements. I used Fireball. Pierre called up an element called Electrobolt. Serge used Aquaball. The creature roared and died. I slapped Serge a high five and we healed ourselves.  
  
  
"Vait Serge, shouldn't Ve vait until nightfall?" Pierre asked. Serge nodded. We hid out in a bush until a wolf howled in the distance. The moon was up. We raced in the barn.   
  
  
We saw dragons in there. A man tapped my shoulder and I whirled around. The man spoke.  
  
  
"You're my new hired hands aren't you?" the man said. Serge nodded.  
  
  
"In that case I need you to feed the dragons. If you do, I'll give you something good."  
  
  
I looked at Serge. He seemed calm.  
  
  
"Serge!" I hissed in his ear. "We don't have time!"  
  
  
"This will only take a moment young lady. The dragons only need feeding every six weeks.  
  
  
"Vill you geeve us ze key to ze manor?" Pierre asked.  
  
  
"Ya wanna meet the General, eh? Sure. You can have the key. Only if you feed 'em."  
  
  
Serge shrugged and ran over to the place where he got the pellents from.   
  
  
This was ont as easy as picking up a penny off the ground. Serge had to make sure the dragons didn't get angry and he could only carry 3 pellents at a time, it was exhausting. Soon though, he had fed the dragons 40 times. The man called him back over. He said the key was in te cupboard and gave him an element. It was RecoverAll. Serge gave it to Pierre.  
  
  
"Use this," Serge had said.   
  
  
We went over to get the key. We stepped out of the stable and immediately were engulfed in searchlights. They had found us. 


	7. Chrono Cross: The online Novelization Ch...

Chrono Cross: The Online Novelization: Chapter 6  
  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, Squaresoft owns all of this crap. I'm just providing entertainment. Told in Kid's point of view again, so as again, some cursing.  
  
  
  
The light washed over us. We were temporaraly blinded. I felt for my dagger, and realized they didn't see us. I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
  
"It must be the new mellenium..." I said. Serge looked puzzled.   
  
  
"Never mind," I said quickly. I looked at the light.   
  
  
"Figures..." I muttered.  
  
  
"What?" Serge asked.  
  
  
"There's no one manning the light. It's going on its own. The guards are so damn lazy..." I sighed. I looked around. Pierre was starin' at another light. I bumped by chest into Serge's back.  
  
  
Serge turned around. "You OK?" he asked. I felt flushed.  
  
  
"Yeah, I just stumbled," How cold I stumble when I standing still?????  
  
  
Serge smiled. "Lets get away from the light..." Pierre nodded and we went to a nearby bush.  
  
  
I watched the light go behind us. It was coming back around and I pointed to the light and we ran for it. We got to the main enterance and two guards leaped out. I had had enough of battling. I grabbed the one guard's arm and pulled out my knife as fast as I could and pressed it to his throat. The other one backed away.  
  
  
"I want you to follow us," I hissed at the other guard. The guard nodded; looking pale. I led them to a cliff and kicked the non-held guard in the ocean. I let go of the other and nudged him with the knife's butt. He fell in. Serge came up to me.  
  
  
"Nice trick," he whispered. We went inside the mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked around. This was incredible! I was never exactly poor, but I never had as much money as I needed. The walls were marble. There was a statue of a snake made of pure gold. I beckoned Kid and Pierre to the statue. I examined it and found it could be turned. I turned it once to the left, and once back to the right. Then the floor opened up and we fell through.   
  
  
I landed on my feet, but it hurt. I staggered and helped Kid up. Then I noticed 3 guards. They advanced on us menacingly. Kid glared at them.   
  
  
"Look what we have here..." one guard snorted.  
  
  
"A couple of stupid kids," another growled.  
  
  
"Who's this?" the other said staring pointedly at Pierre. "Their babysitter?" All three of them laughed.  
  
  
"Say that again," Kid growled.   
  
  
"Oh! Miss Tough Girl! We're scared!" a guard mock-shielded himself then broke into fits of laughter.  
  
  
"I bet if we were outta here, you would be, chump!" Kid raised her fists. The guard dropped his arms and gave Kid a look of pure venom.   
  
  
"Fine," he said icily. He unlocked the cage and withdrew his sword. The other guards followed suit. I pulled out my swallow, and Kid took out her dagger. We stepped out of the cage and Pierre witdrew his sword with force and knocked a guard out with the butt of it.  
  
  
The two others roared and charged Pierre. I called up ElectroBolt and fried him. Kid ran forward and struck repeatedly. The last guard fell.   
  
  
"Let us take ze clothes to deezguize ourzevlez," Pierre suggested. I picked up a helmet and placed it on my head. Then slowly, as if it ad bombs strapped to it, Kid picked up a boot and slipped it on. Pierre was admiring the sword. Soon we were fully dressed. We started toward the right door and were immediately flanked by guards.  
  
  
"Password?" one said. I was relieved. I remembered I was in disguise.   
  
"Er-" I began.  
  
  
"Correct. The password is silence," the guard declared. We walked into the room.  
  
  
I gasped. Treasures and jewels of all kinds stood next to me. I went to a treasure box and sqautted down to open it. Arms and les popped out and it attacked.  
  
  
  
It turned out there were two to choose from. Kid whispered to me,   
  
  
"I've heard of these, if you attack one, it either gives you the treasure or attacks back. I also heard that if the big one attacks you first when you open it, you should attack the little one for the treasure, the same vice versa."  
  
  
"I can't remember was it a big treasure that grew arms and legs?" I asked.  
  
  
  
Kid shook her head. "Dunno," she answered.  
  
  
I decided to take a lucky shot. I ran for the little one and brought down my sword in a critical blow. The box got up, staggered a bit, and walked to me. Oh no! I thought. I picked the wrong one! The treasure balled up his fist, reached back, and hit ------- THE SIDE OF ITSELF. The chest opened and an arm reached in and tookout a bag and handed it to me. Then the other chest disappeared and the little one was left in its place. I opened up the bag. Inside there was a green stone.  
  
  
"Kid! What's this?" I asked her. She glanced at it casually.  
  
  
"AeroSaucer," she replied. At the puzzled look on me face she added, "Green element, pretty good against Yellow Tributes. We may find many here in the manor."  
  
  
She was staring at some items on display in the back. I glanced at the stone -- I'd allocate it later -- and hurried over. I picked up a shield. Immediately it was whisked away by Pierre.  
  
  
"Ze Hero's Shield!" he exclaimed. "It is perfect. Now all I need is ze Hero's sword and I shall become eenveenceeble!" I picked up a Power Seal and discovered it was a magic item. Then I picked up a Dreamer's Scarf. Kid took it and draped it across her shoulders.  
  
  
"Don't I look beautiful, Serge?" she asked. It was hard to take my eyes off her. Finally I pulled them away and she discovered a medallion on the wall. She ran towards it and I followed. She was cut off by Pierre.  
  
  
"Eet could be guarded by an alarm, you know," he said annoyingly.   
  
  
"So could the shield," Kid shot back. I reached behind Pierre and gingerly took the medallion to examine it. The wall opened up and we were rammed into it. It was a trap!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am glad you decided to drop in," said a misty, fairy-like voice. I opened my eyes and saw a woman with bright curly purple hair and think, red, square spectacles in an outfit like she was going on a safari standing behind a lab table with a big white sheet over a large bump, resting on its surface. The bump quivered.   
  
  
"I told you," Pierre said crossly.  
  
  
"I can see you are not real guards. Remove your clothing!" the woman said triumphantly. Kid gave me a quizzical look.  
  
  
"I mean your disquises!" she said irriatably. Slowly, cautiously, we removed the guards armor and helmets. We dropped the swords to the floor. The woman slowly began walking towards the cage that held us when she was stopped by a horrible screeching sound.  
  
  
"PIP! THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" the woman screamed. The bump on the table shook more voilently. The woman went to a small cage where a cute, yellowy-white creature stood. The woman rattled the cage and the creature whimpered. The woman then walked towards us. She opened the cage and we walked out.   
  
  
"Er- thanks?" Kid began. To our surprise, the woman laughed.  
  
  
"I am not saving you," she said icily. She was grinning so evilly i was wondering why hell had not opened up and called to its new master. "I shall kill you now with my greatest invention: The Giant Bulb!" The bump shook violently and didn't stop, the sheet fell off and Kid gave a small scream.   
  
  
It was a Bulb, a usually harmless plant creature, but HUGE. ITs usually toothless mouth now held hundreds of jagged, sharp teeth. Its usually small arms and legs now extended and ended with 3 large claws easy enough to kill the Giant Komodo. I withdrew my swallow, shaking. Kid pulled out her dagger. Pierre held his sword high.   
  
  
I leaped. Not to cut it, but I pulled out a Power Seal and instantly my Magic Defense rose. The creature extended an arm and I brought down my swallow hard and cut its head off. Kid cheered. Then I saw it. A small, pinprick of the bulb on its head, it grew. Then the head was back. I stopped. It was damaged though. That was good. Kid leaped at it and attacked with everything she had. She would've kept going if the Bulb hadn't knocked her aside. I ran and kenlt by her. I looked just in time to se Pierre dueling with the thing's arm, which had become an unbreakable stick. I pulled Kid to her feet and called up ElectroBolt. The thing was fried, but it didn't back down. I was amazed.   
  
  
"Pierre! What's this thing's Attribute?" Pierre looked at me and I understood. Green. The Bulb used a magic attack and sent Kid in the air in a spiral. She came down hard. I used a Cure on her. The bulb then sent all three of us into the air at the same time. Pierre called up RecoverAll and healed us. Kid ran at it with her dagger. I charged with my swallow. Pierre leaped with his sword and wwe all brought down our weapons and the same time. The Giant Bulb fell. I didn't hear the woman's piercing scream of agony. I only heard my shouting taht we were still alive, and well. The woman looked at us and said,   
  
  
"My name is Janet. Please leave my Bulb alove!" She stood there for a minute, and then we wandered the room. I talked to Pip.  
  
  
"Hewwo," he said in a cute voice. "My name is Pip. One day I wanna twavel da oceans. Could you open dis cage fow me?" I opened it and Pip stayed put, to my surprise. "I won't get out now, I wait." I understood and left the room.  
  
  
We still had the armor and disguise on, we redressed after the battle. We went inside a cafeteria and talked to a boy with sandy hair.  
  
  
"You fell down? You forgot the password? I better write it down. Follow me," he said. We walked and got to a room and he wrote it on the wall:  
  
  
  
  
This weeks password:  
  
8 to the right  
1 to the left  
  
  
  
  
He turned to us.  
  
  
"Don't fall again! That trap is murder to set back up!"   
  
  
We found the statue of the snake quick enough, and turned it 8 to the right, and 1 to the left. We heard a loud click and we were able to open the door just beyond the statue. We ran up the stairs and saw more guards. Kid pointed to the left, and we ran out of there.   
  
  
We found ourselves out on a bridge. The two moons looked so beautiful. I just wanted to sit there with Kid for the rest of the night... No, i told myself. We have to keep moving. I have to know why those people were after me. We found a door at the end of the bridge and went inside. There we were greeted by an old man.  
  
  
"Ah Serge, I have finally found you," he said in a soft voice. I was so shocked I dropped my sword with a loud CLANG.  
  
  
"How....how?" Kid could only say those words. The old man chuckled and gestured to a ball on his desk.  
  
  
"My crystal ball saw you putting on the clothing you wear now. It saw you take the treasure. It saw your impressive battle with Janet's giant Bulb."  
  
  
"If you can see everything, tell me how I got here!" I shouted.  
  
  
"Ah Serge, if only you knew, but you will know," he added hastilly as he saw Kid's fists tighten.   
  
  
"You see," he began, "there are many different worlds in the universe. They form when anyone makes a decision. Like take yours Serge. In this world you died when you were 7 by drowning in a horrible accident. Though, in your world, you decided not to go swimming that day. You dodged a terrible bullet. Everyone else in these two worlds is the same, except for you. In one world you are alive, and the other you are dead. There are millions of worlds. Let's say I want to have some ice cream. But then I decide I don't. Then (we dont feel it) but another world was created of me eating that ice cream. Now maybe the ice cream has poison in it. Now I am dead in the other world. Everytime someone makes a decision, the one that doesn't happen ends up making another world."  
  
  
We were astounded. Then a small voice came from the back of the room.  
  
  
"If your finished with them, I'd like to kill them now."  
  
  
"Go ahead Marcy," the warlock said. He retired into a chair to watch as a little blond girl stepped out of the shadows and took a fighting stance. We all laughed. Marcy scowled.  
  
  
I would not take Marcy lightly," the warlock said. "She hides many secrets."  
  
  
Marcy smiled as we took out our weapons. I ran at her first and attack viciously. There were several deep cuts. She ran at Kid, swung her foot up and brought it down hard. "Take that!" she screamed. Then she leaped back. I was fired up. I used MagmaBurst, a new element I found in the treasure room. It was supposed to be the next strongest Fire attack, second only to Volcano. Marcy was hit badly. She then brought up a Blue element and --- ENGULFED me in a capsule of ice! Pain beyond pain, every cell screaming in agony. Then it broke. I crumpled. I wasn't dead, but I need a little strength. I only saw Pierre begin to use a White element. It lifted me up to my feet. Revive. I used a Cure and I was back to normal strength. Kid next Used a Red element and began running at lightning speed towards Marcy. Kid struck, and Marcy --- SWIVELED??? When Kid returned, she was bouncing a treasure. Kid had used Pilfer! I ran at Marcy and began to attack. I leaped back and allowed Kid to begin slicing and dicing. She leaped back and Pierre charged and brought his sword down hard. Marcy screamed. "No! Please! I won't attack. Owwwww!"  
  
  
The old warlock got up and was clapping. He used his wand to heal Marcy and then spoke to us.  
  
  
"The second to last statue on the right in the throne room activites the throne to go down. Run onto that and left the left arm on the chair to move it up. There you will find answers." We left the room.  
  
  
Once again, we were on the bridge. We ran across it, and came back to the throne room and were immediately greeted by a woman in a jester outfit carrying a bag. She appeared out of thin air and was floating with her arms and legs crossed.   
  
  
"Ah zo zees ees ze Serge I 'ave 'eard about. Ah 'oo are zo sessy. Even more gooood loooooking zen I have 'eard," she said in a French accent similair to Pierre's. Kid took a swipe at her and she disappeared. We ran into the room and turn the second to last statue on the right, like the warlock said. The throne came down and two guards came over.  
  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" one yelled. I withdrew my swallow and prepared to attack.  
  
  
I ran at the guard and struck. Then Kid and Pierre followed suit. He was weak. I used IceBlast, the thing I got from Marcy, and engulfed the guard in a block of ice. It soon shattered. The guard fell. Pierre used Eagle Eye and immediately all of us would have better accuracy than before. I attack the guard with agility. He fell. We won.  
  
  
We ran at the throne and got on the platform and raised it using the right arm and raising that. At the top there was a door. We opened it and immedately found ourselves in a corridor. We tried the end door but it was locked. Then we tried the middle door and it opened up.  
  
  
We stood in a room. It looked like an office. Kid was staring opened-mouthed at a glowing object on the desk.   
  
  
"Bloody bastards," she said. "Tricked me."  
  
  
Just then the door opened and an old, muscular-looking man came out. He was wearing black armor and had a white goatee. He was bald.  
  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted. Kid spoke up.  
  
  
"I wanna have a few questions with the guest you're having General," Kid growled. Then the door opened again. A creature came out. He was a -- cat. He had on a hat that swooped back and long, black robes. he carried a short, lop-sided spear. Kid was shaking.  
  
  
"Lynx," she growled. "How the hell did you get General Viper to accept you here. I've heard medi-humans-"   
  
  
"SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL!" Lynx shouted. "You do look familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue -- oh yes, Kid."  
  
  
Kid was shaking even more violently now. It was fury.   
  
  
"General, we must have these people arrested," Lynx said softly.  
  
  
"Shut your fat mouth you medi-"  
  
  
"BE QUIET GIRL!"  
  
  
"Excuse me Sir Lynx," the General began. "These are just children. This little girl-"  
  
  
"Viper, please. This girl is associated with none other than the Radical Dreamers," Lynx said. The little color in Viper's face left it. My stomach gave a jolt.  
  
  
Radical Dreamers? Kid?  
  
  
I shall now finish these people, General," Lynx announced. He took out his spear thingy. We withdrew our weapons.  
  
  
I attacked first. I brought down my swallow and caused some damage. I did it again and again. Then I leaped back. This guy was a Black attribute. White attacks will work best. He attacked. Me. Kid went next and attacked viciously. Lynx screamed in pain. Pierre went next and brought down his sword as hard as he could. Lynx used an element. Fool. Pierre was now sluggish and stupid. Kid used MagmaBurst. Angry red patches appeared on Lynx's face. I attacked harder. Pierre used a White element. PhotonRay. The tip of his sword blasted a white ray at Lynx. I used another White element. It was called Slash and Dash. I raced forward and brought down my swallow hard. Lynx fell. We did it.   
  
  
We were back in Viper's office. The fallen Lynx resumed a shape. It was a Shadow. It walked through the door and the real Lynx stood in the doorway.  
  
  
"You think I'd waste my life on you three?" he laughed. He stepped forward and offered me the glowing object. I looked at it. "You could become powerful Serge. Very powerful. Even more powerfu than I. Would you like that Serge?"  
  
  
I looked into the glowing object. I saw myself inside. It was me staring back and then -- my face morphed into that of Lynx's. I stepped back, staring at it. My face was normal.  
  
  
"Even more powerful than I," Lynx's taunt stayed in my head. Just then a young girl stepped into the office.  
  
  
"Oh hi, daddy! I was looking all over the manor for you!"  
  
  
"Riddel, get out!" Viper said, but it was too late. Kid withdrew her dagger and pressed it against Riddel's throat. I could make out Kid's whispering.  
  
  
"I ain't gonna hurt you," she said softly. "I just need a getaway plan." They walked to the door slowly, Pierre and I following. We walked up the steps to the right and found ourselves on a garden/balcony. It was illuminated with green light. Kid stood on the very edge and let Riddel go. Lynx took the opportunity to throw a dagger at Kid. It srtuck her leg and she feel off. Pierre then jumped. I was left. Lynx advanced.   
  
  
"Come with us Serge, and you will be more powerful and I," he said menacingly. I was cornered. I turned around and jumped off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. And for those of you who are reading my CardCaptors story, I think I will get pretty far into this before I make another chapter. Sorry.   
  



End file.
